In this type of vehicle, there is no driver or a driver who only intervenes periodically during certain driving phases. In such vehicles, it is therefore possible to arrange the space of the passenger compartment differently due to the smaller number of constraints related to driving the vehicle.
For example, it is possible to place seats back to back or face-to-face. Furthermore, various elements such as storage consoles can be positioned differently due to this new arrangement.
However, the elements can be bulky, may clutter the passenger compartment and can make access to different seats difficult.